


A Summoner's Journey

by starsinjars



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy X AU, How Do I Tag, M/M, Snapshots, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, golden frost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen to my -- our -- story. This may be our last chance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kilika: Sending Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this idea so much I wanted to expand this universe. I'll be choosing random scenes to rewrite, if you want a specific one feel free to leave a comment saying which one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Kozmotis steps off the boat after his Summoner, eyes wide at the mass destruction that lay in front of him. The little village of Burgress was practically gone. The few remains of habitation were of charred wood frames of the houses scattered everywhere, and the few people who managed to survive since they weren't home at the time weeped over the loss of their homes, friends, and families. Kozmotis could feel their sorrow from the dock as he heard the whispers of a Hymn of Prayer for guidance. There were no bodies to bury - those have been snatched or converted - but there were probably a few Fae wandering about, hiding from the Fearlings that wished to take them away and turn them into Fearlings themselves.

The timing of their arrival could not have been at a more suitable time.

Jack turns back to his Guardian places his hands over Kozmotis's trembling ones. "Are you sure you can do this?" he asks calmly, smiling softly at him.

Kozmotis snorts. "You have little faith in me, Jack. Still, I remain unconvinced. How could you claim to say this is for the greater good?"

Jack frowns, squeezing the large pale hands with his smaller, more delicate ones. "I never said such a thing," he says, shutting his eyes. "Though I abide by the Tsar Lunar's teachings, that by no means mean I believe them."

Kozmotis opens his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of what exactly to say. Jack Frost had always been called arrogant, but his blasphemous tones were never questioned, since he was one of if not the most blessed Summoner of the Moon.

The sound of footsteps approaching makes Jack drop Kozmotis's hands. He gracefully turns to face one of the survivors, his jewelry chiming with the movement.

"Lord Summoner, we could not be more grateful for your arrival," a young man says, breathless from running.

As their greeter catches his breath, Kozmotis could hear Jack sigh in sorrow. The man gives the two a hasty bow, not meeting their eye level. Jack sighs again while Kozmotis clears his throat. The man raises from his bow, but still doesn't meet the Summoner's gaze.

Jack is fixated on the man's shoulder, so Kozmotis replies, "We are so sorry for your loss." He turns to Jack, to see if he wants to add more, but spots the familiar dreamy look in his eyes. Kozmotis sighs at his Summoner, who ignores him, as he takes a good look at one of the remaining villagers. Kozmotis would gauge his age to be late teens to early twenties, probably not much older than Jack himself. He was probably sent by one of the elders. Looking at the small group that gathered by the shore, he seemed to be the youngest one to survive.

The man looks to the Guardian. "Thank you, that means a lot." He hesitates, turns to peek behind his shoulder before facing Kozmotis once more. "We would like to request for a Sending, if possible. We don't know when the next Summoner may arrive, and we're sorry to ask you to stay until night but -"

"You're very brave, Jamie," Jack interrupts, placing his hand on the man's right shoulder. Jamie jolts, but Jack keeps his hand there for a few moments longer before pulling back, staring at it. He smiles at his hand, holding it out as a perch. Jamie keeps his gaze on the Summoner's hand, and Kozmotis can taste the villager's fear and distress.

So he could probably see them.

Kozmotis watches Jack raise his hand to his lips and kisses the air. "She's absolutely wonderful," he says, flicking his wrist. His silver bracelets jingle with the motion and icy blue eyes go back to Jamie's shoulder. As Jamie looks back to his shoulder, Jack looks to him, smiling softly as Jamie starts to cry.

As Jack reaches out to wipe away a tear, Kozmotis adds, "And she won't ever be forgotten."

At Kozmotis's words, Jack retracts his hand before coming in contact with Jamie's skin. Before Jamie could reply, Jack takes Kozmotis's hand and pulls him forward behind him. Jack begins to chant under his breath, and unsheathes his staff from his sleeve.

Kozmotis nods as Jack starts the ritual. The Guardian follows Jack as their fingers intertwine with another and they are in a dance, side by side, gliding across the dock. They pass by the people lamenting on the shore, and Kozmotis gives Jack a twirl before letting him go to the water.

Jack continues to twirl as his feet touch the water, its surface growing a delicate frost as he steps forward. With each additional step, the water ices over in a pattern of fern-like frost, and the Summoner spins his staff, raising the crescent moon high in the air. The sound of bells fill the air as Jack twirls, and Kozmotis could see the flickers of rainbow butterflies that come into sight.

A few people gasp as Fearlings reach out to try and grab the butterflies making their way to the dancer on the water, but they are protected by a frosty bubble that freezes the shadows away. Kozmotis clasps his necklace, hiding away its glow in the darkness in his hand. A fluttering butterfly from the corner of his eye with a gasp from behind had him turning to watch Jamie reach out, tears flowing, but powerless to keep the Fae on his shoulder.

A number of butterflies have gathered around the Summoner, and Jack gives each of them a little touch - lingering a moment longer on Jamie's - as the ice around his feet begins to swirl. He takes a breath and closes his eyes before stabbing the base of his staff into the ice, causing it to shatter.

As the ice gives way underneath him, Jack plunges into the water. The butterflies wait, approaching and circling the opening in the ice. The villagers watch breathlessly, unable to look away, and Kozmotis wonders if they have ever seen a Sending before. None of the others compare to Jack's. Beautiful, delicate, and yet tragic, Jack had laughed when he compared it to that of a swan song. But the ability to allow others to see the Fae in their true form, there was a reason Jack Frost was known to be the greatest Summoner since Nightlight.

Petals of frost begin to form at the edge of the ice, and Jack rises from the water. His feet gently touch the ice while the crystalizing water swirls around him and the butterflies. As Jack does intricate work with his fingers, a butterfly takes a rest on his index finger. The water continues to rise higher and higher until it bursts, making it snow.

Kozmotis holds onto his necklace tightly. Snowflakes descend from the sky, people reaching out to touch them. It phases right through them, shivering as it did so. As they land on the butterflies, they burst into stars, twinkling before fading away. The last one to fade is the one on Jack's hand, but it eventually turns to stardust.

The moon is starting to rise as Jack makes his way back to shore, ice melting behind him. Ignoring the villagers who have started praying to the Moon, Kozmotis holds out his hand for Jack to take, and the Summoner does so gladly.

Jack sighs tiredly, muttering under his breath. Performing a Sending is an extending and exhausting ritual, and only Jack would be able to do it without the moon over head. Jack brings his arms to his Guardian's neck, and Kozmotis spots the opportunity to plant a chaste kiss on the Summoner's lips. Moonbeams reach out to touch them, causing for Kozmotis to reach for Jack's legs and pull him up bridal style before they can reach them. Jack sighs once more as he rests his head on Kozmotis's chest, and the Guardian carries his Summoner back to their boat to head to their next destination.


	2. Operation Mi'ihen:End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Kozmotis watch Lady Toothiana perform a Sending for the failed Operation Berk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's post something my last day at the hospital!

A hummingbird. That's what Jack pictured as soon as he laid his eyes on her. He understood why she was known as the Fairy Summoner. She was as delicate as a bird, tweeting her sweet hymns as melodies while she danced gracefully. Her earrrings fluttered in the breeze she created, chiming whenever she made movement. Slowly, she pointed her staff outwards up high towards the sky. With their breath caught in their throat, the villagers waited in silence to watch the Lady Toothiana perform the Sending for the failed Operation Berk.

Toothiana began to sing the Sacred Hymn, and Jack squeezed Kozmotis's free hand tightly as they watched her dance. Jack blinked as Toothiana continued twirling and began forming green and blue baby feathers within her touch. Jack didn't need to look over to Kozmotis or the others to know that he did not see what he could. She cradled the feathers, treating them as if they were her own flesh and blood as they circled around her. Jack watched in awed silence, and did not miss the tear Toothiana shed. She quickly wiped it away and smiled, taking a glance at her Guardians as well as Jack himself as she threw her staff up into the air. 

The bells hanging began to ring, in tune with her singing. The crystal diamond head formed wings from the light, reflecting the rays of the sun. The people gasped in shock, not expecting for that to happen after seeing nothing for so long. As Toothiana finished her song, her staff floated gently to the ground, bursting into light before fading away.

She took a deep breath, eyes kept close as she tried her best to reel in her emotions. "Thank you for the honor," she whispered softly, wiping away the tears that couldn't help but flow from her ruby eyes.

Jack turned, starting to walk away. Kozmotis followed after him.

"The honor was all ours, my lady," The one Jack remembered introduced himself as Hiccup said as he bowed low to the ground. The rest of the survivors followed his lead, bowing to Lady Toothiana, who blushed in embarassment. Her Guardians Sir North and Sir Bunnymund nodded and followed their Summoner's lead when she turned, ready to leave. 

She made a few steps down away from the ruins and soon caught up with the Frost Summoner.

"I apologize that we must meet this way, Lord Jack." Toothiana sighed, looking behind her at the devistation.

"Please, my Lady. As if you had control over these sorts of events." Jack kept his icy gaze on the wreckage in front of him.

"Regardless, it's such a shame that such devistation and ruin must take place with us as the spectators." Toothiana raised out a hand, running her fingers along Jack's snowy locks.

Kozmotis said nothing but tightened his hold on his blade, ready to protect his Summoner at any cost. Sir North and Sir Bunnymund also readied their weapons, duel-wielding swords and a large tome.

Jack raised his hand to move away her hand from his hair. He and Toothiana kept each other's gaze for a while, both of their Guardians longed to hear the conversation they conveyed with their eyes.

Jack spun his wrist, bringing Toothiana's hand to his cold lips for a kiss. She smiled at the gesture.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Such a gentleman, even in times of great disaster."

Jack shrugged, and began to walk down the path leading to the closest temple. Kozmotis gave a final glare at North and Bunnymund before falling in step with Jack. Toothiana followed after the Frost Summoner, along with her Guardians.

"Would you mind if we followed you?" Toothiana asked softly.

Jack turned back to her and smile. "Not at all."

He didn't notice Kozmotis bitting his lip.


	3. Thunder Plains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Plains of lightning, plains of thunder, those who cross are torn asunder.”

Jamie bit his lip. "Oh moon we're here."

Lightning struck the ground near Jack's feet, the summoner turning to his Guardian as Jamie shrieked louder than the thunder booming above them.

"Jamie, calm down," Jack supplied, reaching out a hand to rub his back. "That's what the lightning rods are here for."

"It almost hit you!" Jamie cried hysterically. Jack attempted to calm him down, but Jamie was still trembling in fear. Kozmotis blinked at the taste Jamie emitted, coughing into his hand to hide his grin.

"And you." Jack suddenly turned to face his first Guardian. "You're not helping."

Kozmotis shrugged. "I'm not doing anything," he said as he raised his hands in defense, but wilted under Jack's cold gaze. The Summoner said nothing more, and focused his attention back to Jamie, trying to help him overcome his fear of lightning just for a little while.

 


End file.
